


right now

by Yaboiuhskinnypenis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboiuhskinnypenis/pseuds/Yaboiuhskinnypenis
Summary: mickey's povbreak-up sceneseason 5





	right now

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and my first work.  
> yeehaw

Mickey felt like he was drowning. He was struggling to breathe. The world was spinning and simply wouldn't stop. He couldn't just run away from this feeling and push it down to his core and forget about it. This was real and this was happening right now. After everything they had been through, just for it to end like this. It wasn't fair. He didn't even get a say in this. Ian had already made up his mind it was clear that anything Mickey said couldn't change his decision. Mickey didn't want to care, but he did. He cared a whole fucking lot. He wanted to take care of Ian and be there for him. He wanted to wake up next to him and see the grey light of the morning hit his face. He wanted to be the person Ian could depend on. He wanted to be the person Ian would tell his secrets and stupid jokes to. He wanted the little thrill of when Ian's lips started to trail down his neck. Mickey wasn't ready to give up this foreign feeling of freedom he had with Ian. Mickey was in love with Ian. All of him. Everything about him. He had been too foolish to think they would turn out okay. Or better than okay. "This is it, this is you breaking up with me?" He barely trusted his voice to speak, and he had been right because the waver in his voice was clear. Fuck. Fuck. His eye were rimmed with tears and there was a roaring sound in his ears. "Yeah."  Ian stared just as hopelessly at mickey. Just as heart broken. "Really?" Ian gave a half shrug as a response. Wow. Mickey couldn't breathe. He was trying to swallow down his cries that he knew were bubbling to the surface. "Fuck."


End file.
